Nada Planeado
by Milla-chan
Summary: Este es un AM, no soy buena con los summary así que solo leanlo y despues me dicen.también abra KK y algo de SM
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Todo pasaba muy rápido, las cosas eran manchas fugaces que aparecían por las ventanas del auto gris. Las manos le temblaban en el volante y el rimel negro corría junto con las lágrimas por su cara. Súbitamente el auto se izo a un lado de la ruta por un camino de tierra y se detuvo abruptamente. Aun petrificada Misao Makimachi miraba a la nada mientras las gotas de lluvia caían suavemente en el parabrisas.

No sabía donde estaba, llevaba horas conduciendo asía la nada, sin ningún objetivo, solo sentía ganas de correr lo más lejos de allí, de esa vida que le parecía ya tan falsa...  
A sus veinticuatro años sentía que todo cuanto la rodeaba la oprimía, cada persona, cada obligación, cada tarea, todos parecían barrotes que la mantenían cautiva y a cada momento el espacio se hacia menor.

Toda su vida había hecho lo que se suponía correcto, había ido a uno de los mejores colegios graduándose con buenas calificaciones, solo había tenido un novio serio al que conoció a los quince años y con el cual había continuado todo este tiempo, inmediatamente de graduarse ingreso en la universidad de economía, dos años luego comenzó a trabajar en el escritorio de su tío mientras continuaba con sus estudios, hace tan solo un mes que termino su carrera con un master y consiguió empleo en una empresa internacional que le ofrecía no solo un sueldo espectacular sino que total independencia para su trabajo... todo era como debía ser, sus amigas incluso la empleaban como un ejemplo a seguir, sus padres estaban orgullosos, quien quiera que la viera la definía de "perfecta", entonces... ¿por qué era tan infeliz?

Ese día no había pasado nada en particular, simplemente se dirigía a su trabajo como cada mañana, la luz roja del semáforo le obligó a detenerse por un minuto y mientras miraba la calle...comenzó a llorar, las parejas de enamorados, la inocencia de un niño que cree que todo es posible, una pareja de ancianos caminando del brazo atravesaban la calle lentamente con sonrisas en sus rostros...y comenzó a llorar.

La luz verde le obligo a avanzar, paso frente a su trabajo, paso el limite de la ciudad, se adentro en la ruta y condujo por horas sin saber realmente que hacia, solo quería alejarse de todo, quería pensar, dejar toda atadura atrás y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensar en que es lo que _ella_ quería.

¿Donde habían quedado sus sueños de ser una gran escritora? ¿Donde había quedado lo ilusión del amor de cuentos, ese que con solo mirar al otro sabes que lo darías todo por el? ¿Donde quedaron sus ganas de viajar y conocer el mundo? Simplemente no lo entendía... si había hecho exactamente lo que se suponía que debía hacer, todo aquello que se le dijo que era correcto ¿entonces porque? ¿Por qué se sentía tan infeliz?

La lluvia seguía cayendo y sus manos permanecían en el volante del auto que ahora permanecía quieto. Era muy difícil distinguir algo con la lluvia, solo se veía verde... hacia tanto que no veía los campos...y ahora parecía que era lo único que había, nada más en varios kilómetros a la redonda.  
El silencio fue cortado por un sonido agudo, una, dos veces, tres, era su celular. Aún con las manos temblorosas tanteo el asiento del copiloto para agarrar su bolso y buscar el celular.

La pantalla azul fosforescente mostraba el numero de Kaoru, su mejor amiga, cuanto la necesitaba ahora...pero en esos montos no quería sermonees, no quería más jaulas, solo quería estar sola.  
La llamada se corto pero pronto volvió a intentar, todos se preocuparían por ella si no se comunicaba. Aun sin ganas apretó el botón de "SEND".

¿Hola? – la vos era débil, un susurro, carraspeo un poco, no quería que Kaoru se preocupara.

Misao? ¿Donde diablos estas? ¿no que nos íbamos a ver luego del trabajo? Llevo media hora esperando en la cafetería ¿paso algo? ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

No...no, este... ¿qué hora es?

¿Como que "que hora es"? ¿es broma? ¿Misao donde estas? ¿que te pasa?

Nada...yo...no fui a trabajar hoy, no me sentía bien.

¿Estas enferma? Te paso a ver por tu casa? ¿Bien podías haber avisado no?

Yo...lo siento Kao, ¿hablamos luego si? No...no estoy de humor, si te preguntan donde estoy di que hablaste conmigo y que estoy bien, voy a apagar el celular. Besos

No! Espera, donde estas? que te pasa?

Misao colgó el celular para después apagarlo... bien ahora que haría? Ya había dado el primer paso.  
Sin saber donde se encontraba decidió seguir por el camino de tierra y ver a donde la llevaba, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió emocionada, toda una aventura, quien sabe que le esperaba?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 1:**

Luego de media hora por el camino y tras pasar la última colina pudo distinguir una figura a lo lejos. En verdad era extraño, es decir, ella esperaba encontrarse con un pueblito, una ciudad, no sé...algo diferente a aquello, pero a medida que se iba acercando y la vista se le hacia más clara logro distinguir una gran mansión antigua. Las paredes grises manchadas por la humedad, el techo de tejas negras tenía varios agujeros, el pasto le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ni miras de que hubiera nadie en ella.

Misao la contemplo maravillada y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, tal parecía que se había adentrado en un verdadero cuento de hadas, con mansión embrujada y todo. El camino seguía hacia la derecha, seguramente los campos que había visto pertenecían a los terrenos de la casa.

Nuevamente subió al auto y se puso en marcha, esperaba encontrar algún pueblo luego del camino, por lo general esas casonas pertenecían a antiguos terratenientes y siempre había un pueblito cerca. Solo esperaba que al igual que la casa el pueblo no estuviera abandonado, aunque no parecía así ya que los campos estaban bien cuidados, se podían ver varios cultivos de maíz y girasol.

Al poco rato el camino comenzó a serpentear y al volver a ser una línea recta pudo divisar el pueblo que tanto esperaba. En eso vio aproximarse un tractor verde el cual se detuvo junto a su auto. De el descendió un viejo con cara de amigable quien traía toda su ropa cubierta de tierra y se acercaba a ella limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo que saco del bolsillo de sus raídos pantalones.

Buenas tardes! - Misao intentó sonar lo más amable posible, bajo del auto para saludarlo sin recordar en el estado en que andaba

Pues no parecen tan buenas para usted – a este comentario Misao se quedo extrañada y al ver en el espejo lateral se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba – tenga – el anciano le extendió el pañuelo con una sonrisa para que se limpiara un poco la cara – siento que no este muy limpio.

No, descuide. Muchas gracias señor...

Oh! Que torpe de mi parte. Mi nombre es Gensai, un placer - dijo mientras le extendía una mano

El placer es todo mío.

Y dígame que le trae asta aquí? no me mal interprete, es solo que no es común que recibamos visitas.

Ja ja! Me imagino, tal parece un pueblo escondido...como ya vio hoy no fue un buen día yo... como puedo explicarle...

No tiene porque! Fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, disculpe. Quien quiera que necesite de nuestra hospitalidad la tiene, ¿tiene planeado quedarse en algún lugar en especial?

¿Eh? Bueno..no, en verdad todo esto es improvisado

Ya veo, entonces déjeme recomendarle la casa de mi hermano, se llama "Aoiya" en verdad es un pequeño restaurante pero hay espacio para huéspedes, ya sabe, como son tan pocos los que vienen...

por mi esta perfecto, muchas gracias. ¿cómo lo encuentro?

Ja ja! Descuide, créame que le será muy fácil encontrarlo. Si me disculpa debo volver al trabajo, espero verle pronto.

Si, igualmente, y otra vez muchas gracias!

Por nada – para entonces Gensai ella estaba al volante de su tractor y se ponía en marcha mientras Misao regresaba al interior del auto.

"_valla personaje con el que me he encontrado! Es una suerte en verdad, si todos son tan amables como el me ira muy bien aquí"_. Unos minutos después ya se encontraba a la entrada del pueblito, en verdad era pequeño, muy sencillo. Ahora entendía lo que le había querido decir Gensai con que le sería fácil encontrar el "Aoiya", es que era el primer edificio que se veía al llegar y poseía un gran cartel rojo con el nombre del lugar. Tras estacionar bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, bajo del auto y se dirigió al lugar.

Alguna que otra persona que pasaba se la quedaba mirando extrañados, todos vestían ropas cómodas y de trabajo, mientras que ella andaba con una chaqueta negra que hacia juego con la falda relativamente corta, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de diez centímetros de taco.

A la puerta llego una mujer que tendría apenas unos años más que ella, llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y sus ojos marrones parecían sonreírle al igual que su boca.

buenas tardes! Que milagro, que hace una mujer como usted por aquí? pero que digo? Si debe estar muerta de calor, pase, pase, que ya le sirvo algo de beber. Lleva mucho rato de viaje? – Misao permanecía atónita ante la velocidad con la que le hablaba esa mujer, completamente amable, a la que no podía hacer más que sonreír.

Pues si estoy algo cansada, y si llevo mucho de viaje. Me encantaría pasar pero antes quiero arreglar mi estadía, un señor llamado Gensai me recomendó este lugar para quedarme. – a todo esto la mujer le miraba extrañada.

Arreglar que? Como es que se va a quedar?

Bueno...en realidad no tengo nada planeado por el momento, pero mínimo pretendo quedarme algunos días, es que necesito un poco de paz.

Ah ya entiendo...este... Okina, quien es el dueño de la casa, esta en la taberna molestando chicas ( a esto los ojos de Misao quedaron como dos platos) pero en cuanto llegue le diré que arregle todo con usted, de todas formas ya sé que la respuesta es si así que le iré preparando su habitación ¿tiene algún equipaje en el auto?

Bueno...este...no

¡¿nada de nada! Que raro, bueno en ese caso le conseguiré algo de ropa para cambiarse, con estos días tan calurosos y el barro que hay después de las lluvias no puede andar así ¡pero que digo? Pase, pase, que si sigo así la dejo plantada en la puerta.

Misao siguió a la mujer dentro de la casa mientras esta le decía que se llamaba Okon y que estaría para servirle, mientras miraba todo, la casa era sencilla pero decorada con mucha delicadeza y todo estaba que brillaba de limpio.

A la entrada se encontraban de frente unas escaleras que según Okon dirigían a las habitaciones, a la derecha había una pequeña sala de estar con varios sillones, una chimenea y un importante biblioteca, a la derecha se tenía acceso al restauran y a las cocinas.  
Okon la llevo hasta la cocina donde le sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la mesa esperando seguir con la plática.

Por lo general siempre hay mucha más gente aquí. Está mi hermana Omasu, que ahora fue a hacer las compras, Kuro que es su esposo y Shiro que es el hermano de Kuro, los dos trabajan aquí.  
Luego como ya sabes esta Okina que es el dueño, también vive aquí el señor Himura, es uno de nuestros huéspedes y grandes misterios, llego hace ya dos años a pie, como aparecido de la nada, dijo ser un vagabundo, Okina le dio trabajo en sus campos y alojo aquí, nunca habla de su pasado...pero descuida es muy amable.  
También esta el nieto de Okina, su nombre es Aoshi y es endemoniadamente guapo, pero es muy serio, demasiado para mi gusto, en realidad es un nieto postizo, sus padres eran los propietarios de la casa grande, estoy segura que la debiste ver cuando llegaste, es una casona antigua muy grande en sus tiempos era bonita pero ahora esta destrozada, al morir los dueños, los padres de Aoshi, este era muy pequeño y se quedo viviendo aquí, el es el dueño de casi todas las tierras y muchas de las casa de aquí las cuales arrienda, se podría decir que es el mandamás así que todos le tienen mucho respeto – Misao escuchaba a Okon con mucho interés, la forma en que le describía a estas personas... parecía que las estuviera viendo, y ese pobre chico que quedo huérfano...y el otro personaje misterioso... si otro se lo contara se pensaría que se trata de un cuento – Ah! seguramente también conozcas a más gente que se la pasa mucho por aquí, esta Megumi la nieta de Gensai ella es la doctora del pueblo, su abuelo lo era pero ahora dice estar demasiado viejo para seguir con ello, esta su novio Sanosuke, ese si que es todo un personaje... el hermano de Sanosuke, Yahiko y también esta Tsubame, ella es la encargada de la panadería y es algo así como "la enamorada" de Yahiko por lo cual también pasa mucho tiempo aquí.

Vaya! Al parecer todos se relacionan entre todos

Es que en un lugar tan pequeño es inevitable, todos nos conocemos, pero no te creas que es tan maravilloso como dicen "pueblo chico infierno grande" los chismes aquí son impresionantes, aunque de eso no me puedo quejar pues soy una de las principales chismosas como veras... y dime que te trae por aquí?

Bueno... se podría decir que deseo tomarme un tiempo para pensar, mi vida es muy atareada, ya sabes, la vida de ciudad... estoy por empezar muchas cosas y deseo pensar si realmente es lo que quiero hacer con el resto de mi vida...

Uf, suenas demasiado tensa, demasiado...responsable, diría yo, al menos para una chica de tu edad, mira niña que nada en este mundo es tan definitivo como para definir "el resto de tu vida" ni un empleo ni siquiera el matrimonio hoy en día... haces con tu vida lo que te plazca y punto del tema.

Ojala fuera tan fácil... es que las responsabili...

Bobadas! Te lo repito, tu vida es lo que tú quieres. Mira monada vida tenemos una sola como para andarnos pensando en el que dirán y si es o no lo más "conveniente", algo es correcto si te hace feliz y no le haces daño a nadie, al menos no adrede.

Mmmm...creo que ese es el problema, no sé bien que quiero de mi vida.

Pues tiempo es lo que te sobra

En eso se escucho un ruido en la puerta y a continuación pasos apresurados que se dirigían enérgicamente asta donde estaban.

Okon! Ven aquí haragana que yo no pienso vaciar estas bolsas que están... – la vos furiosa de la mujer callo abruptamente cuando esta llego a la puerta y vio a Misao, por su lado, Misao dedujo que esta mujer sería la hermana de Okon ya que tenían un buen parecido, aunque esta aparentaba más joven.

A ver si te dejas de regaños y saludas – le contesto de igual forma Okon mientras le quitaba las bolsas de las manos – tenemos visitas, su nombre es Misao y se quedara por un tiempo.

Este...mucho gusto, mi nombre es Omasu y soy la hermana de Okon. Perdona la sorpresa pero...no me esperaba... en fin! Es un gusto tenerte aquí.

Muchas gracias, yo soy...

Misao no? Mi hermana ya lo dijo

Ah si...que torpe

Ja ja! No que va! Hace mucho que llegaste?

No, recién llegue.

Ya veo...hablaste con Okina?

No, el esta ocupado...

Ah! ya sé ¿devuelta persiguiendo chicas no? – a todo esto Okon solo asintió mientras terminaba de vaciar el contenido de las bolsas – ese viejo no cambia! Ya tienes habitación?

Aún no le eh dado una, te encargas de eso?

Si, si. Sígueme Misao ¿puedo llamarte Misao no?

Si, por supuesto.

Perfecto tu llámame Omasu, sígueme.

Misao seguía a una enérgica Omasu escaleras arriba. Ambas hermanas eran realmente simpáticas a su manera, Okon hablaba a diez mil por hora y no tenía reparo en nada, cuando algo pasaba por su cabeza ya andaba en su boca, mientras que Omasu, si bien era amable era de menos palabras y de más acción, parecía ser una mujer de armas tomar, alguien practica que se limitaba a su trabajo.

Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera solo había un pasillo que se extendía a ambos lados y en cada extremo había dos grande ventanas que permitían que entrara el hermoso sol que daba un ambiente calido a las paredes claras.

Doblaron a la derecha y luego de dos puertas le abrió una y le entrego las llaves de esta. Toda la habitación, al igual que la casa, era sencilla y delicada a la vez, las sabanas blancas de una cama perfectamente tendida, junto a la cama una mesita de luz y al otro lado un armario.

No es muy espaciosa, pero espero que te encuentres a gusto.

No, si es perfecta, en verdad muchas gracias. Sé que llegue sin previo aviso y eso les debe generar complicaciones.

Que va! Solo una alegría, nos sacas de nuestra tediosa rutina, además siempre es bueno tener otra mujer con quien hablar, no somos muchas y la mayoría son mayores.  
Bueno, recuerda que cada mañana te traeré sabanas limpias, todo lo que necesites no tienes más que pedir, ah! y el baño esta fuera, por separado de la casa, es un baño común así que intenta bañarte antes de las seis que es cuando llegan los chicos del campo hechos una mugre.

De acuerdo. ¿segura no abra problemas con nadie? Es decir... Okon me hablo de un hombre que es el dueño de casi todo y que...

Bobadas! Ya veo que mi hermana anduvo hablando de más para variar, no, Shinomori es una buena persona, no habla mucho y quizás su aspecto frío y autoritario te puede intimidar al principio, pero el nunca le niega asilo a quien lo necesita.

Oh no! No planeo estar aquí sin pagar nada, esperaba poder pagar con mi trabajo o algo, es que no traigo efectivo conmigo, yo no lo tenía planeado...

Ya veo... discúlpame, y sin ganas de ofender, te persigue alguien? Te escapaste o algo?

Eh? No, nada de eso. Solo... no sé como explicarte...pero descuida que no hay nada de problemas

Perfecto entonces, ya veremos que dice Okina sobre lo del pago pero en lo que a mi respecta te puedes quedar gratis. Bien te dejare para cambiarte... no traes maletas?

Este...no, como te dije..

Ah! si, en un minuto te traigo algo de ropa, tengo un montón de antes que te quedara bien. Mientras tanto descansa ya le digo a Okon que te alcance agua para que te enjuagues.

Pronto Omasu ya se hubo ido y Misao contemplo la habitación con una sonrisa. ¿Quien le diría hoy cuando se levanto por la mañana que ahora estaría aquí? esa sensación de ser ella quien controlaba su vida, de romper con las cadenas tan fácilmente la llenaba de vida y le invadía una felicidad que hacia tiempo que no sentía. Se quito los incómodos zapatos tirándolos a un lado y se recostó en la cama.

No sabía si tantas emociones juntas la habían fatigado o si tanto tiempo de viaje pero la cuestión es que se había quedado dormida, al despertar aún era de día pero al ver su reloj vio que ya eran las cinco y media.

Se levantó perezosamente y vio que en el armario abierto había ropa y en la mesita junto a la cama una vasija llena de agua y a su lado una toalla.

Entonces por primera vez presto atención a la ventana que había en la pared opuesta a la cama, la abrió de par en par y asomo su cabeza. Desde allí se veía un jardín con un pequeño huerto y un manzano, luego las enormes extensiones de maizales que parecían un mar amarillo y en contraste este mar amarillo era cortado por un pequeño arroyo.

De pronto escucho unos ladridos que la quitaron de su ensimismamiento de un salto, al jardín llegaban tres perros, siguiendo con la mirada más hacia los maizales Misao pudo ver un grupo de gente que se acercaban hacia la casa.

Metió su cuero un poco más al cuarto, no quería ser notada pero la intriga era más fuerte que ella, tenía tantas ganas de poner rostros a todos esos personajes tan fascinantes que le describía Okon.

El primero de todos era un hombre robusto, de cabellos negros muy largos y ojos negros a su lado venía un anciano al que pronto pudo reconocer como Gensai, luego atrás de ellos venían hablando animada mente un joven alto, moreno, de cabellos castaño y ojos marrones junto a uno más bajo del cual se destacaba una cabellera rojiza que contrastaba con las de los otros, luego estaban un chico de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos... cuando Misao vio esos ojos quedo helada, aquellos ojos azul hielo la miraban directamente, estaba claro que la había notado.

Rápidamente se alejo de la ventana, no sabía por que pero su corazón latía de forma acelerada y sus mejillas se tornaban a un rosa fuerte. Aquel hombre... ese debía ser al que llamaban Shinomori, y es que debía ser, en verdad era endemoniadamente apuesto, la piel bronceada por el sol, los músculos bien definidos del tórax...pero más que nada, esos ojos, parecían que te fueran a atravesar, que pudieran ver por dentro de uno.

Pronto sintió ruidos de voces a bajo, bien, no quedaba más que afrontar su vergüenza e ir a conocerlos, pero antes debía ponerse un poco presentable.

Luego de asearse busco en el ropera y escogió un vestido celeste el cual se cernía a en su cintura y seguía suelo hasta el suelo, se calzó con el único par de zapatos que había en el armario, unos zapatos negros que le eran muy cómodos, y listo.

Hola! bueno en verdad hacia muuuuuucho tiempo que no escribía y bue el otro día se me dio por escribir y salio esto... tengo pensado continuarlo.

y también terminar los dos fics que deje inconclusos hace como un año, el problema es que eh cambiado mucho en este tiempo y cuesta retomar una historia cuando en verdad lo que quieres hacer es editarla o rescribirla por completo.

espero sus review para ver si les gusta la historia y sus criticas para ver de que forma puedo mejorarla.

un beso y gracias  
Milla-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 2:**

Luego de repasarse frente al espejo de la puerta interna del armario, Misao respiro hondo y tomo valor para bajar las escaleras.

A medida que bajaba el ruido era mayor, lo primero que vio al llegar al pie de la escalera fue a Omasu abrazada de un hombre que no había visto venir del campo, supuso sería su marido, en uno de los sillones estaban sentados el chico más joven y el joven alto que, ahora notaba, llevaba una banda roja en la cabeza.

En eso entra a la habitación una Okon acelerada cargando una pila de toallas e intentando balancear una jarra de agua.

Ne..necesitas ayuda?

Luego del tímido intento de Misao todas las miradas en la habitación fueron a parar en ella.

ah! si Misao, por poco lo olvidaba – dijo Omasu mientras arrastraba a su esposo junto a ella – Kuro conoce a Misao nuestra nueva huésped, Misao te presento a mi esposo Kuro.

Kuro le extendió una mano que Misao acepto con gusto. A ellos se acercaron los dos muchachos.

Hola belleza mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara – dijo elocuente mientras le besaba una mano, a esto Misao no hizo más que reír.

Si, ya recuerdo! Okon me hablo muy bien de ti... eres el esposo de la doctora no? – a esto la cara de Sano se puso como un tomate mientras miraba de reojo a una Okon que escapaba por la puerta del fondo.

Ja ja! Te lo tienes merecido cabeza de pollo! – el más joven le dio un codazo a Sano quien le agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

Que dices enano? Te quitare a golpes esa estupidez.

Ya vasta ustedes dos! – Omasu se coloco entre uno y otro con ambas manos a la cadera – Yahiko no molestes a Sanosuke! Y tu Sagara no amenaces al chico me oíste?

Si, si.

Y Misao – ahora Omasu se viro a mirarla – Sanosuke no esta casado con Megumi solo que... viven en la misma casa y son novios.

Ya veo...

Entonces entra nuevamente a la habitación Okon, acompañada por dos hombres uno era el pelirrojo que ahora que lo veía de cerca podía notar una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla, el otro, mucho más corpulento que el pelirrojo llevaba la cabellera negra atada por lo alto y la miraba con una gran sonrisa arrogante mientras la agarraba a Okon por la cintura.

Hiko has el favor de soltar a mi hermana! El día que la agarres así será cuando te cases!

Ya gruñona ¡por que no mejor me presentas a nuestra linda invitada?

¡¿a quien le dices gruñona? – Omasu se iba a abalanzar sobre Hiko cuando Kuro la abrazo por la espalda.

Por favor Hiko no molestes más a mi mujer si? Esta chica se llama Misao, Misao te presento a Hiko Seijuro es propietario de unas tierras vecinas, por lo general Hiko y los demás trabajan sus tierras y las de Okina como si fueran una.

Entiendo, encantada – Misao extendió una mano a Hiko quien le devolvió el gesto y se decidió a soltar a Okon para alivio de su hermana.

El placer es mío, este que tengo a mi lado es Kenshin Himura – entonces se gira para y mira al pelirrojo – baka deshi saluda de una vez!

Si, un placer Misao-dono

El placer es mío... ¿por qué lo de baka deshi?

Como me imagino que Okon ya te abra contado algo de nosotros – dijo Hiko mientras miraba a la aludida – Kenshin llego aquí hace como dos años, el chico no sabía nada del campo, así que yo le enseñe todo, pero de todas formas es muy torpe...

Luego del comentario, todos rieron en conjunto, a pesar de lo amables que eran todos Misao no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Cada tanto miraba las escaleras de reojo como pensando si subir a o no a su habitación.

¿Dónde esta Aoshi? – la pregunta de Omasu quito a Misao de sus pensamientos ya que se hablaba justamente de ese hombre.

Fue a buscar a Okina al bar – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – al parecer Misao-dono tendrá que hablar con él en otro momento por que en el estado en que va a llega dudo que puedan conversar.

Ese viejo nunca cambia!

Ya Omasu déjalo en paz

Tú lo dices porque eres igual cabeza de pollo!

¡¿qué! ¿tu también? No me llamen así!

Tranquilo Sano, porque no mejor te vas a buscar a Megumi y Gensai a ver si quieren comer con nosotros, la cenas esta casi lista.

Si! Comida! – Yahiko corrió al baño – lo siento Kenshin pero hoy me baño antes ¡quiero comer primero!

Misao

Si? – volteo a ver a Omasu

Me ayudas a servir la mesa?

Por supuesto.

Luego de un rato la mesa ya estaba servida, Misao ayudo a Okon a preparar el resto de las habitaciones, Yahiko ya estaba bañado mirando de mal humor la comida que no podía tocar hasta que llegaran todos.

Sentado frente a el estaba Kenshin quien solo sonreía y hacia caso omiso de los gruñidos del más pequeño.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro por ella Sanosuke acompañado por una mujer muy bonita, de cabellos negros largos y sedosos, con unos ojos marrones que se posaron directamente en Misao.

Sin saludar a nadie la muchacha atravesó la sala hasta donde se encontraba Misao.

así que u eres la nueva invitada. Mi nombre es Megumi Takani, soy la doctora del pueblo, no dudes en llamarme si te sientes mal si?

Tardando unos segundos en procesar la información Misao opto por sonreír y decir que así lo haría. Inmediatamente Megumi paso de largo a saludar a los demás, y le explicaba a Omasu lo cansado que estaba el su abuelo y que por ello prefirió dejarlo descansando en cama.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el joven de los ojos azules cargando en uno de sus hombros a un anciano que gritaba a todo pulmón que podía caminar, que lo bajaran y le recriminaba constantemente al joven haber interrumpido una conversación suya con una hermosa joven.

Okon y Omasu se dirigieron de inmediato junto al joven quien les dejo al anciano en medio de ambas.

- Lo llevaremos a que se moje con agua fría y lo dejaremos en cama, luego podremos cenar. Misao siento mucho que no puedas hablar con el hoy y que tu primera noche aquí sea así.

Por su parte Misao permanecía inmóvil ya que cuando Omasu le hablo el joven de los hermosos ojos azules había calvado su mirada en ella.

Al ver que ambos se miraban tan intensamente Kenshin no pudo hacer más que parase en medio y presentarlos, para sorpresa de Misao el hombre se limito a decir "un gusto" y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, probablemente a tomar un baño.

La noche transcurrió sin más, Okina dormía placidamente, Omasu permanecía abrazada a su marido y regañando a Hiko por que este coqueteaba abiertamente con Okon, a quien esto ultimo más que molestarle parecía gustarle. Sanosuke peleaba constantemente con Yahiko por la comida y Kenshin los miraba divertidos. Aoshi por su parte parecía estar apartado de todos, comía en silencio y contestaba secamente a las preguntas que se le hacían.

Misao agradecía la presencia de Megumi ya que conversó con esta toda la noche y se dio cuenta que si bien era una mujer algo altanera era muy sincera y directa y por sobretodo parecía una persona de buen corazón.

A pesar de el ambiente agradable Misao no podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante tantos desconocidos y más cuando no podía evitar el mirar a uno de ellos...

Al finalizar la cena se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su habitación. Luego de cambiarse de ropa se recostó en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo.

Cuantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo! Todas esas personas que entraban a su vida tan de repente... y ella ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer...

Entonces recordó a todos a quienes había dejado atrás y comenzó a sentirse culpable, se incorporo un poco para agarrar su bolso y llegar al celular.

Al prenderlo este le aviso que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de vos.

Mensaje 1: _"¡¿Misao que diablos te pasa! ¿Por que me coraste el teléfono así? ¿Qué te paso? Acabo de hablar con Soujiro, esta muy preocupado por ti, no sé porque constantemente se hecha la culpa de que te fueras ¿es que se pelearon? Por favor en cuanto estés más tranquila llámame si? Estoy en lo de Enishi, besos"_

Misao quedo extrañada con el mensaje de Kaoru ¿cómo que su novio se echaba la culpa? ¿Qué estaba pensando Soujiro, frunció el seño y presionó el botón "1" para escuchar el siguiente mensaje.

Mensaje 2: _"¿Misao? Koi ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Es que no pensabas avisarme? Hablaste con Kaoru y no conmigo! Por Dios Misao ¿qué te esta pasando? ¿Es que acaso no me quieres más? Si es eso me lo dices y punto, lo afrontamos juntos pero no hagas esto! Todos estamos preocupados por ti ¿es que hay otro hombre? Dime que no te fugaste con otro por que te juro que si..." _

El mensaje quedo cortado por falta de memoria... estaba helada, nunca había escuchado a Soujiro hablarle así. En un principio ocupado y en seguida...tan furioso, amenazándola. Lo mejor sería llamarlo cuanto antes pero... todavía no se sentía lista para volver...

Mensaje 3: _"Misao, soy yo, mamá. Kaoru me llamo enseguida, esta muy preocupada por ti he igual Soujiro, pero... no te creas que no sé por lo que estas pasando, yo te parí Missy, te crié... te conozco más de lo que te conoces tu misma. Tomate este tiempo si así lo necesitas, yo me encargare de las cosas aquí... espero te sientas mejor, mantente en contacto"_

A esto ultimo no pudo más que sonreír, era increíble lo bien que la conocía su madre! Por primera vez Misao sintió que alguien la apoyaba en su decisión, sabía que pronto su madre hablaría con Kaoru y esta se tranquilizaría pero Soujiro...

Sin mirar las teclas disco el número que después de tanto tiempo sabía de memoria, se escucharon dos tonos y Soujiro atendió con vos más ronca de lo usual.

¿Diga?

hola! bueno por fin coloque esta actualización, en verdad el cap no me convencía mucho ya que la historia no avanzaba, fue una forma de colocar todos los personajes en escena, ahora esta todo listo para que empiece lo interesante de la historia. Sé que en este cap no puse casi nada de AM pero si leyeron algún otro fic mío sabrán que soy fanática de esta pareja así que no faltara de ellos también tengo pensado algo de KK

bueno quiero agradecer más que nada a aquellos que me dejaron un review:

**gabyhyat:** gracias por el review, ja ja fue el primero que recibí y prácticamente salte de la silla de la alegría así que MUCHAS GRACIAS, en cuanto a la pregunta...ni idea, es que el fic va saliendo a medida que escribo...como si las manos se movieran solas, alguna idea tengo... pero hasta el momento de escribirlo no sep, un beso enorme, espero sigas leyendo

**Chi2-chan:** gracias por el review! Me encanta que te guste el fic, espero no te allá decepcionado este cap, aunque te prometo que se pondrá más interesante a medida pase la historia... es más, te diría que para el próximo cap las cosas se ponen mucho mejor! Un beso enorme

**Alexandra Shinomori:** primero que nada gracias por el review y segundo ¡claro que Aoshi es sexy! Ja ja por algo es mi favorito...lastima que no conozco a nadie de carne y hueso que se le parezca... aunque lo preferiría menos frío -- . Besos.

**Minue:** uf...disculpa que el encuentro de Aoshi y Misao no allá sido la gran cosa... es que no soy partidaria de el amor a primera vista...creo en que existe cierta atracción (o química, o como te guste llamarlo) que salta a primera vista, pero es cuando se empiezan a conocer que los sentimientos empiezan a quedar a flor de piel, además que siendo Aoshi como es no se podía esperar mucho más que "un gusto", de todas formas prometo que en el próximo cap abra mucho más AM. Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo, un beso.

**Y gracias para todos aquellos que leen más allá de que no dejen review.**


End file.
